


I found you out, brat.

by xyChaoticFox



Series: SnK & smut is life xD [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BL, Don't Like Don't Read, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mild Language, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who could resist the tempting sight which was offered to him with almost no restraint? </p><p>》Or Eren bent over the floor and Levi is a weirdo who keeps touching him. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The gig is up, Yeager. Surrender.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the errors, this is not beta'd or edited. Leave any comments or thoughts. :) Tips are welcome and appreciated. P.S English is not my first language. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the plot. :D (pff what plot ! XD)  
> ~☆~
> 
> ◈Please don't be shy and talk to me. ◈

Abruptly he came to a stop. His lazy eyes sparked for a moment as it locked onto its target. 

Eren was bent over on the floor of Levi's room, scrubbing the floor squeaky clean on his hands and knees. Levi stood in the doorway, his eyes trailing over the working body. Eren was missing his jacket and his boots, only dressed in his pants, socks and a half buttoned down shirt. His messy brown locks spilled down his head and over his face, sticking to the back of his neck, forehead and cheeks in the proses. Both of his hands were curled around a scrubbing brush as he pushed his arms forward to wipe away the dirt that might have gotten in the captain's room. 

As he moved his back arched, his shirt tightened and stretched over his straining muscles and his bottom wiggled into the air. Such a sight, much to Levi's surprise, was quite distracting. He frowned, trying to decipher why the brat was on his floor, looking like.. that. His hands tightened around the clothes he was carrying as he remembered the kid was helping him clean their shared house today. He could have kicked himself right there for being so daft to forget such a thing. But to Levi's defence... Eren would have made anyone forget what they were doing. 

Levi silently moved forward, his right foot lifting to half push against Eren's left side and back. The boy jerked his head up to stare at Levi, too absorbed in his work to have noticed the older male approach. 

"C-Captain?" he stammered. 

Levi snapped out of his haze and retreated. 

"You missed a spot to the right." he murmured. 

He spun around and went to put away the laundry, cursing himself for being so stupid. His mind kept teasing him as he worked, images of pushing Eren down and claiming him flashing about. The little shit. Making Levi think such things about him. He pushed it aside and tried to focus on his tasks. 

"Brat." he muttered.

\--  
"Eren, I told you to do the dishes while I wipe the counter surfaces." Levi stated.

"I am doing them." Eren groaned, rubbing the wash cloth viciously against a plate.

"Eren."

Eren stopped. Stopped washing, stopped breathing, just stopped. Levi's breath flitted over his ear and his body pressed against Eren's back. Raven tresses tickled his cheek as the elder rested his chin on the boy's shoulder and his arms moved around Eren's body. Levi's one hand grabbed Eren's which held a plate and the other hand covered Eren's own, which was still clutching the soaking cloth. 

"You lather it with soap and evenly stroke it. Softly, stupid." Levi instructed as his hands guided Eren's. 

I almost have to stand on my toes, Levi thought. Damn tall brat. Eren's eyes were wide, his bottom lip caught between his teeth and his breath stuck in his throat. Absent-mindedly his hands moved with Levi's but he certainly wasn't concentrating on washing the bloody dishes. The small, yet dangerous hands which covered his, were soft and firm as they guide him through his task. He felt Levi's biceps press against his arms as they hugged him in a way which made his mind raced. 

Was the captain holding him? No- he was showing him how to properly wash the dishes. No, that sounded even worse. 

"Breath, Eren. It's just water and dishes." He heard Levi say into his ear. 

Breath? Oh, yes, he stopped breathing. How could he breath when the captain was this close anyway? Levi's body was pressed so close against him, he could swear he was feeling all the toned and curved lines of the captain's petite, yet powerful and very defined body. He couldn't complain-no one in their right minds would- but it felt too much. His cheeks were burning, his body heating up and shivers shot through him with each tiny movement the other made. 

"Eren" 

Eren bit his lip harder, feeling Levi shift against him once more. He could almost feel Levi's lower regions against his behind and to be honest, he wished he did. Taunting images flashed before his eyes. The captain pressing even closer against him, grabbing him and forcing him to obey and give him the pleasure he saught. He imagined the captain to be extremely dominating. It made the heat pool at the bottom of his stomach. 

"You need to breath, what's wrong you shitty brat?" Levi snapped.

His hand retreated to press against Eren's stomach and tapped it lightly. The pale hand moved further up to press back against the boy's chest. When he heard Eren make a strange sound his arm wound around Eren's waist and impatiently he shook the brat. Eren let out a gasp and started breathing again. His breaths were ragged as he turned his head to stare at Levi with wide eyes and then at the arm around him. 

"You were lost for a moment there." Levi offered as some explanation.

"I-I'm sorry!" Eren squeaked and tried to pull away, dropping the plate. 

He only succeeded in shaking Levi's arm off and causing it to brush against him as it moved away. Eren clamped his hands over his mouth to stop the strangled moan escaping his lips. Levi blinked, not sure of what was happening. 

"Are you hard, brat?" he whispered after a short stretch of silence. 

Eren blushed and shook his head viciously side to side until a hand took hold of his belt. With a quick jerk, he was pulled back, flush against Levi and Levi's free hand cupped Eren's pants. 

"You are." Levi breathed, increasing his pressure on the forming bulge to prove his point.

Eren gave a soft yelp and pushed Levi away, trying to escape to his room. Levi spun around swiftly, limbs quickly set in motion as he followed the fleeing teen. 

~☆~


	2. A chance I'm not letting slip by.

\--  
"Are you hard, brat?" he whispered after a short stretch of silence.

Eren blushed and shook his head viciously side to side until a hand took hold of his belt. With a quick jerk, he was pulled back, flush against Levi and Levi's free hand cupped Eren's pants.

"You are." Levi breathed, increasing his pressure on the forming bulge to prove his point.

Eren gave a soft yelp and pushed Levi away, trying to escape to his room. Levi spun around swiftly, limbs quickly set in motion as he followed the fleeing teen.

\--  
His bones cried out in pain, creaking underneath his skin as his body slammed against the wall time after time. His eyes rolled back into his head, the world hazy and spinning around him. His ears rung, catching certain noises here and there as his consciousness swam around. Panting, his name being called over and over, the sweet and tainted voice calling for him in this black abyss. His body was on fire, skin flushed and wet , burning fingers adding fuel to the fire as they dug into his skin. Teeth sunk into the thin skin of his neck, marking him over and over again, while his mouth opened to splutter out senseless pleas and begs. Thrilling, painful and pure bliss. 

“Eren!” Levi’s hoarse voice rung in his ear, bringing him back to his senses.

Eren gasped, head falling back against the wall as he grind against the hot, burning and hard pleasure. His fingers tangled in Levi’s wet hair, pulling on it without mercy and trying to get the man closer to him. Levi obeyed, pushing closer against him and almost crushing him against the wall. His eyes fluttered, Levi a blurring image in front of him but still just as breath-taking as ever. Levi kissed Eren’s jaw, moving to capture his lips as well and steal away the air inside his lungs.   
Their mouths moved with a hungered frenzy, teeth gnashing, lips smashing and tongues tying. It was messy, saliva starting to drip down Eren’s chin and creating another sticky mess. Eren struggled to breath, gaping like a fish but not for a moment thinking about breaking away from his kiss with the captain. Levi groaned, struggling to hold Eren as his legs slipped from their position around Levi’s waist. His half-ripped opened shirt constricted his movement and clung to his body, irritating him way more than it should at the moment. 

He pulled away, resting his forehead against Eren’s shoulder and yanking the infuriating piece of material off, glad that Erens’ was out of the way long ago. Eren’s fingers dug into his shoulders, enjoying the feel of Levi’s hard muscles and smooth skin beneath his fingertips. 

“Eren.” Levi rasped.

Only deep inhales. 

“Hey, _Gamin_?” 

Eren nodded, completely lost in the warm sensations created by Levi’s hands beneath his thighs and his solid body pressed so close. Levi slowed the rolling of his hips down to a painstakingly slow pace, frustrating Eren even more and causing him to groan with furrowed brows. 

“You okay there?” 

Eren nodded once more, “Y-yes.”

“You sure? Come on, speak up!”

“Yes, C-Captain! Ngah!” Eren’s back arched.

“That’s better.”

Levi cursed, hands working unsteadily to pull Eren’s underwear down and his pants open. He wanted to sigh when he was finally released from the tight confinements, but the fleeting relief was immediately replaced by the dull ache in the pit of his stomach and the pulsing heat against him. One hand found its way in between their bodies and the captain firmly took hold of both their erections, doing his best to keep them in his grip. Now, his hands weren’t that small but two fully grown lengths were certainly not something one can easily hold with one hand. 

“Nnng-Levi-C-capatin!” Eren breathlessly called into his ear.

He could feel the teenager’s abdominals shift and tense against him and he rubbed their arousals together, firmly stroking them and letting their pre-cum create a lube which added to the pleasure. Eren’s hips bucked into his, impatient and seeking relief. He picked up the pace, pumping his hand faster and adding thrusts of his hips as well. Eren’s moans were lewd, loud and begging. 

“P-Please!” 

Eren thrust his hips as well, raking his nails up Levi’s back and over his shoulders, calling his name between pants. His stomach made twists and turns, his insides burning and his body feeling like it wanted to explode. (Which it did.)

“Fuck!” Levi cursed, letting go and grabbing Eren’s jaw.

He pushed their mouths together, swallowing the loud cries and breathless mewls. Levi slammed his hips against Eren’s with a surprising pace and force, driving Eren insane and over the edge in a matter of seconds. 

“Lev-nnnhhg!” Eren came with a loud screech, Levi’s lips drowning most of the sound and hopefully saving them the embarrassment of being caught. 

He followed close after, spilling over their bodies and panting as he tried to keep Eren up. Eren slumped against him, body numb and over-heated. This was something masturbation could not prepare you for; someone else’s dick, or even their hand, was total fucking euphoria! And it wasn’t even the real thing after all, damn. Levi chuckled against his collar-bone, wrapping his arms securely around Eren’s waist, pulling him away from the wall and letting him slip to his feet. Eren cringed, body protesting and shivering against Levi.

“You okay, kid?” He murmured, still holding the teen close.

“Y-yeah…Just…w-wow.” 

Levi laughed, “Wow?”

Eren nodded, flushing and looking away, embarrassment finally creeping out now that he had all his senses. 

“It’s no time to act shy after that.” The captain pointed out.

“I k-know!” Eren scoffed, pushing against Levi’s chest.

“Watch the attitude,” Levi whispered in his ear, yanking him back, “That was only a taste after all.” 

Eren’s bewildered eyes and the quick turn of his head, made Levi laugh once more. 

“Shh, don’t look so worried. Was that not to your liking?” 

“It…it was.” Eren admitted quietly, “But I’m sore, c-captain.”

It was the best thing he ever experienced. 

“I figured, maybe the whole wall-sex thing wasn’t the best idea,” The raven head admitted, “I got caught up in the moment.”

“M-me too.”

“You started it.”

“Ehh!?”

“A shitty brat just had to go and flaunt his ass _and_ get hard with me right there. You should’ve known I’d do something since I’ve been watching you more and more.” 

“I knew you stalked me! Pervert. ” 

Levi scoffed, “That, I did not do. But I might be a bit of a pervert, only towards you though.” 

“Whatever, old man.” Eren blushed.

“I’m still your captain.” Levi warned. 

“Yes, captain.” Eren smiled.

Levi tugged him closer, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Come on, let’s take a bath.”

“A bath, captain?”

  
“Yes, we’re fucking disgusting.”

  
Levi ended up carrying and bathing a very sore and numb Eren. He didn’t mind it, secretly quite thrilled that he found something new, beautiful and exciting. Something he wasn’t going to give up easily after his first taste.

\--

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D 
> 
> ~Gamin- Brat (French)

**Author's Note:**

> Second part is shameless (but mild) smut. :$


End file.
